A recloser may generally be viewed as a circuit breaker equipped with a mechanism that can automatically close the circuit breaker after the breaker has been opened due to a fault. Reclosers may be used, for example, on overhead power distribution systems. Since many short circuits on overhead lines clear themselves, a recloser can improve service continuity by automatically restoring power to a line after a momentary fault.